Caught between a Spriggan and Fairy
by InfernoDarkness
Summary: As the Alvarez War came to an end, the green-haired Spriggan had decided to stay in Earth Land for the sake of convenience and for a certain dragonslayer and his cat. Probably will be more like one-shot compilations. AU chapter 545.


**A/N: Note: Contains spoilers from chapter 545 of Fairy Tail.**

 **|Spriggan vs Fairy|**

* * *

It had been a year since the war between the Alvarez Empire, Earth Land, and the Dragon king Acnologia was over. Thinking that it was far easier staying here, the Mass Mage, Brandish Mu, had found it more convenient to stay on Earth Land, considering going back to Alvarez seemed a little more troublesome and tedious. Since most of the Spriggan 12 had been defeated, including Lady Belserion, August, and importantly, Emperor Spriggan, the duty would have had to fallen between either her, Invel, or Dimaria, considering she didn't really know who else made it out, and the thought of having to go through the process who would take charge of the place seemed not up her alley. There was a lot of complaints going around, seeing as for most of the war she was an enemy from Alvarez, but she had gotten a couple of people vouching her, the celestial mage, and the dragonslayer whose life she had temporarily saved.

With Lucy's book being celebrated, everyone in Fairy Tail was invited for a celebration in honor of the her efforts. For the past year, the mass mage didn't really necessarily 'join' the guild, but the reason she was here was because of the dragonslayer she had stayed with for the duration of her stay. She was content with just living in Earth Land and living with the pinkette and his cat, seeing that was the real reason. And considering he wanted to go out and join in the celebration of his friend, she didn't think it was too much of an issue to go out considering he also bribed her with the thoughts of multiple fluffy cats much like his Happy.

Stretching, she and the dragonslayer entered the place where the celebration was being held. Happy was held lovingly and tightly in her arms as they made their entrance. Everything was nicely done and there were many people that they didn't know, however, it wasn't hard for her to tell who were people hosting the event, and those who were from Fairy Tail. "...It's hard to believe blondie wrote a book..." a little dulled, she looked at the event going on. It was a little inconvenient having to wear something 'nice' to the event, and considering Natsu wasn't bothering to change there was no point for her either.

"Come on, Brandi~" smiling a little at the name he's given her, "Let's get something to eat before that ice princess eats it all" flared up, he was ready to hurry up and get to the food table before any of them could eat all the best things they had to offer.

Watching him run off like that, she felt a little squirm going on as she noticed Happy was wanting to follow his friend. Smiling, she couldn't necessarily deny the little exceed's wishes and made her way over to follow the pinkette at her own leisured pace. Everyone around was going crazy, eating and chatting up stories as if it was normal. She had been to the guild here and there, but never long enough for her to get acquainted with most of them. Most of the time she was there was when Natsu wanted to pick up a new job request, or when she wanted to play with all the cats the dragonslayers had. Other than that, she felt it was easier just being at his place cuddling around; it was an effective way to keep him from leaving.

Letting the exceed go, she watched both the little blue cat and dragonslayer eat to their hearts content. However, watching them eat sparked an idea in her head, and as she took Happy from the top of the table, she used her magic to drastically increase the size of the exceed until he was like a large plush, catching everyone by surprise as she clung to it with a happy look at on her face, "Fluffy~" fawning over, the mass mage was content as she got to be cuddly with the exceed.

"Uhm... Er... Brandish?" hearing someone disturb her happiness, she narrowed a dulled gaze at the blonde mage who was nervously smiling, "Can you,... not make a giant cat appear at my celebration?" it was a little unnerving for her to confront the emerald-haired mage, "It's fine other times, just not when..-"

Before she could finish her statement, Brandish had shrunk her until she was the size of two inch figure. Picking her up with a blank look on her face, she stared at the celestial mage who was terrified slightly, but because she was so tiny it was hard for her to understand what she was saying. Resting up against the giant exceed, she took one last look at the blondie before wondering what she should do with her as she dangled her, holding her by the back of her dress, lightly waving her around with a simple pinch with her fingers. For some reason, a sense of bitterness over took her, but she wasn't sure if it was just because she didn't like her, or because of what happened with Aquarius.

"Natsu" calling out to the pinkette, "They've handed out commemorative action figures of blondie..." telling the dragonslayer. "This one is unique because it dances and moves around on its own... want it?" holding Lucy up to face the dragonslayer.

Having finished eating, the dragonslayer got excited, "Woah! That's so cool!" smiling large he simply leapt over to her as she dropped the mage in his hands. Smiling, he began tossing her up in the air, "It's so much like the real Lucy" commenting based on the expression she was making. "I want to have one of me now!" excited, he imagined how cool he would be as an action figure.

"Oi, Flamebrain!" calling out to him was his rival and best friend, Gray, "Where'd you get that?" commenting on the tiny Lucy he was throwing around up in the air. Rushing over, the ice mage was inspecting the tiny Lucy with a contemplative look, "They really didn't skip out on the details, did they?" asking as he looked.

Having stopped, much to her happiness, Natsu looked over at him, "I know right? Here, you can go play with her now, I dunno, maybe Juvia or someone'll like it" smilling he just tossed Lucy at him, though the ice devil slayer fumbled it a little bit before actually managing to catch her.

It was a simple joy, being able to lightly torment the celestial mage, but the mass mage found most of her enjoyment in cuddling with the large exceed against her. However, tonight she was being a little posessive. Watching, she noticed that the pinkette was having a lot of fun being rowdy with his friends. Eventually, she watched the pinkette get approached by a woman with long scarlet-hair that shadowed the right side of her face just partly. She wore an elegant black dress that was slightly revealing, and the Fairy Tail 'guild' stamp was noticed on the left side of her sleeveless dress.

During the time she spent here the past year, she came to know that this was Erza Scarlet, who frequently went on jobs with and came over to the dragonslayers house for some reason. Though there was something about her that reminded her of someone she knew. Stuck between wanting to figure out who she was and why she reminded her of Lady Irene, and being cuddly against the exceed, there was no other option. Shrinking Happy back to his normal size, she cuddled him up to her as she made her way over to both the woman and the pinkette.

Luckily, the two of them had noticed her presence and paid mind to her instead of needing to pop in their conversation. "Oh, Brandish" the scarlet knight had greeted, "I didn't know you were here" smiling a little gentle.

"Natsu wanted to come..." she answered, "And well,... he promised me I'd get to play with the other cats" following up, a little pouty that he had yet to follow up on that promise.

Hearing how it was, "I see, though..." looking around, she fell into a contemplative state, "I haven't seen Lucy around though, do any of you know where she went?" asking them, "I wanted to ask if I could have a free copy of her book" revealing the intent, "She's been keeping it secret since the time she started writing it,... wouldn't even let me read it when we would stay her place" a little disappointed with her friend, "Well,... it's no loss. I'm sure that she'll be around eventually" easily getting over it.

"..." staring at her, she wanted to know something about her that reminded her of something she knew, "...Your hair is red" commenting on the obvious, lightly stuck on the color of her hair, "You remind me of Lady Irene..." catching the Titania off guard.

A little taken back, the Queen of Fairies was lightly stunned. It wasn't too far off that the Mass Mage would have known of her mother, but probably the fact that she wasn't aware of the resemblance and the reason why was what took her by surprise. "Irene Belserion was my mother" replying to her with a light smile. Although the memories of her was so little, and most of it was filled with hate and pain, the warm words she had spoken to her before her passing was more than she needed.

"Lady Irene was nice to me,...more or less..." commenting, "I suppose her child is okay..."

It was a little contradiction that while she respected and perhaps found 'Erza Scarlet' to be fine because of her relation to Belserion, she was still a little annoyed and bothered by Lucy, even though her 'grudges' over her mother was finally settled. However, there was just something about toying with the celestial mage that always brought a smile and joy to her, something almost as much as the pinkette had made her feel. Still, perhaps it was also because she was easily to mess with that the green-hair had just found pleasure in taking advantage of. After all, the dragonslayer agreed how much fun it was teasing her.

However, eventually they were greeted by the tiny Lucy who was on the table, somehow managing to get away from Gray, and made her way over to the three with no problems. Looking down, the three of them looked at it while trying to understand what she was saying, but then it was the Titania who picked her up, inspecting her. For a moment, she looked as if she really knew that the little Lucy was infact the 'real one' shrunken down by the green-haired mage, however, her face immediately beamed, holding what she seemed was a 'Toy Lucy' in her hands. Enthralled, she was astounded by how easily detailed and realistic the toy was compared to the real thing.

"Natsu!" the Titania called out to him with a happy expression on her face, "Can you believe this? They made a commemorative figure of Lucy!" showing it to him. "Whenever Lucy gets back we have to show her" by this point, the celestial mage was exhausted and worn out from being tossed around all over the place. "I still can't believe you turned her down though" commenting as she played with the toy.

She perked up at the thought, hearing that the blondie had actually liked the owner of her fluff. A little bitter, she took the 'Toy Lucy' and held it up so that she could have it at her eye level. Somehow, the mage and manged to instill 'terror' through the blank gaze of hers as she came to a decision. Pondering for a bit, she wasn't sure what she was going to do now that Lucy was once again in her grasp. However, the more she tried thinking of what to do, the more she realized she wanted to spite the blonde a little more while she still could.

"Natsu" calling out to him, she faced him, "I forgot to mention this toy has removable clothes and is waterproof" tossing her over to the dragonslayer. "You should see how she floats" however, something caught her attention, "...change my mind, keep her clothes on, it's horribly scarring". stabbing the celestial mage with her words for attempting to woo her dragonslayer.

However, as the two of them watched the dragonslayer run off with the 'Toy Lucy', Erza had crossed her arms and sighed a little, "That's the real Lucy, isn't it?" figuring it out with no problem, "And this is your way of spiting her?" asking her.

"Blondie was stepping on my territory" telling her with a flat tone. "I did what I needed to protect what's mine".

However, that intrigued the Titania a little, "Territory?" asking, she wondered what she meant.

"Yes" answering her, "Natsu is my territory. So is Mr. Fluffles here" lovingly smothering the exceed in her arms.

However, the words she had said strucked the Titania with surprise hearing that Natsu was considered, 'Brandish's territory'. For the past while, she didn't know that the pinkette was already 'taken' as she had thought that since he rejected Lucy's confession, she would have a standing chance with the competition out of the way. It was a decision she had made that with Jellal being pardoned for his crimes, she felt a 'freedom' that allowed her finally break away from their torn past, and move on with her future. Though, she wasn't going to stand down from the Mass Mage. As fearsome as she may be, being powerful enough to be on Zeref's ultimate team, this was one fight she wasn't going to lose.

Feeling a burning aura, the scarlet knight wasn't going to just fall back and allow someone to walk by and claim her dragon as 'their territory'. She hadn't spent all those days combing her hair till it was perfect just for an enemy from Alvarez to snatch him away. Sure, it was her fault for making him wait this long, but there were a lot of things holding her back, one of them also being respectful of Lucy's feeling. After hearing that Natsu had simply mentioned that blonde mage was just his friend, she was given the 'go' in the hopes that she would succeed. She wasn't going to let her down.

"Natsu!" in a loud commanding tone, "Get over here!" battling the green-haired mage was a simple task if it meant she would be able to procure what is 'rightfully hers'. Even if she was part of the old 'Spriggan 12', no one would dare face the might of the Queen of Fairies.

In an immediate rush, the pinkette had appeared with light rush in his face. Brandish's eyes had twitched a little seeing how much the knight had trained the dragon, "Y-Yes, Erza?" asking, a little nervous about missing the knight's call.

"Come over here" smiling, her expression changed a little, and as the dragonslayer timidly made his way over to her, she slumped herself over him and gently embraced him, "Why don't you and I 'bond' a little more like we used to as kids?" asking him with a light fluster on her cheeks. There was no way she was going to lose.

However, the dragonslayer's face fell a little pale, "...Honestly, Erza" saying with a lightly dulled tone, "I don't think any of our memories were 'happy'" being reminded of what had happened, "I'm still a little wary of the times we bathed together..."

"..." hearing what had happened, the former Spriggan guard made her way over and shrunk the pinkette the same size has she had done to Lucy, "Mine" stating, she noticed the dragonslayer had no problems being small as he found everything fun for him.

Plopping him on top of the exceed's head, she held him up and fawned over at how the dragonslayer was rushing over, excited. She couldn't necessarily hear what he was saying, but it didn't matter to her, she was having a lovely time seeing her dragon in happiness. This however, drew the attention of the scarlet knight who was not ready to admit defeat. She could see the light appeal of Natsu possibly falling or finding the young woman interesting, primarily because she always enjoyed assisting in teasing the celestial mage, and well, the time they spent together since the war ended. At first, she didn't understand why the dragonslayer had so easily allowed her to stay at the place of his, though he had explained to her that he 'kind of' owed her for saving his life from the 'magic tumor' that was slowly killing him. Though, knowing that she had just then heard about that little situation didn't please the scarlet knight in the least.

"Wait..." Erza commented, realizing what she had just noticed, "If you shrunk Natsu to Lucy's size... wouldn't that mean she could have easy access to him now?" realizing the mage's folly.

Frozen a little, Brandish began to look around a little frantically for traces of the blonde mage. Hearing a tiny little noise annoyingly call about, she turned to find on the floor next to her foot that Lucy was there, trying to get her attention. Having gotten bored of her, she resized her, shocking everyone that the whole time Lucy was the size of a two-inched toy and that she was there the entire time, only was cruely toyed with by the mass-mage. Tired and worn around at this point, the blonde was about to make her way off to find somewhere to rest and relax, only to be surrounded by more people this time. It wasn't any from Fairy Tail or other people who were of a light respectful class, this time it was from another prestigious guild that somehow caught wind of what was going on.

Approaching her was Yukino of Sabertooth, alongside all the other ones from the guild who heard that someone from Fairy Tail was being honored here. The shocking bit for the two of them, Lucy and Erza, was that Sorano was there as well, hearing that she had joined Sabertooth under the whim of her little sister. However, knowing full well that Natsu was going to be here, the guild master, Sting, had made the decision that they were going to go over and see what was going on. Though, it wasn't a shock that as per usual, only perhaps half the members of Sabertooth had bothered to dress up for the occasion they were 'crashing' while most of them were just waltzing in like that it was a casual event. Although, that wasn't what caught her attention, however. What did catch the mass mage's attention were the exceed that accompanied the dragonslayers, Sting and Rogue.

"Erza!" riled up, Sting made his way over to the scarlet-haired knight, "Where's Natsu?" looking around.

A little worn out, she simply pointed to the exceed in Brandish's grasp, and further inspection, he saw the little two-inched dragonslayer 'taking kingdom' over the exceed. The shock from seeing his friend and perhaps a light 'idol' the size of a little toy took him by surprise, and as he tried to pick the pinkette, he was unable to as Natsu had took it as a 'challenge' and hastily avoided the white dragon's attempt. However, he was distracted as the mage was currently down to Frosch's and Lector's level, beginning to imagine the things she could do with even more fluffs around. She even found it more adorable, that, for whatever reason, one of the cats was wearing a frog costume. Thinking of a better idea, she re-sized the dragonslayer and instead increased the size of all three exceed's around her to the same height that Happy was previously, giving the impression that she was going to create an uprising with three 10 ft tall exceeds.

However, she wasn't that bothered and instead fell on all of them, being surrounded by a swarm of fluffy cats. "!...What happened to Lector?!" Sting commented as he noticed the sudden increase in his friend's height.

"Sting! Look how tall I am!" the exceed happily cried as he 'looked down' on his friend and partner. The whole place was taken by surprise as they watched the exceed around be swarmed by Brandish. The three cats were towering over the place and wondering what they could do now that they were like this.

By this point, everyone in the room was lightly unsure of what was going to happen if Brandish ever caught wind of Charle and Pantherlily, both whom were thankfully further away with their friends and out of the others hands. No one especially wanted to imagine Pantherlily being increased to ten feet tall 'and then transformed' considering he was the tallest among them in his 'full form'. Though they didn't want to bother the green-haired mage's fun, and instead they went back to what they were doing prior. Gajeel and Levy were off talking in a corner about things that were coming up for them, Gray was trying to console a tired and worn out Lucy, while also trying to explain that it wasn't his entire fault that Natsu convinced him she was a toy as Sorano snickered at the celestial mage's mishap, much to Yukino's nervousness. Juvia was in a little shock, though perhaps she was just a little tipsy and Mira had to assure that she wouldn't do anything rash while they were still there as Natsu and Sting lightly 'scuffled' in the sense of who could 'eat the most' the place had to offer.

"Natsu" calling out to him was the mass mage on the pile of exceeds she was using as her bed, "Can we go home now?" looking over at him a little off, "...Too many people... I don't like it" puffing her cheeks a bit, "Plus,... Irene's kid isn't giving up".

Making his way over to her, "If we go though, you can't take home Lector and Frosch" explaining it to her. She was having a fun time ruffling around on the exceeds that he guessed that the issue of even more people, namely, Sabertooth popping in made things a little more bothersome for the mass mage.

"Then!" Pulling him close to her, Erza felt a little triumphant, "Natsu can stay with me, while you go home".

A little confused, the dragonslayer was a little helpless as the Titania treated him like a plush, much like Brandish had been doing with Happy for quite a while. Though, she didn't feel that threatened. If she wanted, everyone in the room could be the size of a bug in no time at all, but seeing that she was a little occupied relaxing on the exceeds she felt that it wasn't that necessary. However, the real problem was that Irene's kid was taking her 'territory', and that was enough motivation for her to at least get up for a time being. She wasn't intimidated by the Titania by no such means, it was just a little pestering that she wasn't giving up in the slightest. And Brandish was not going to let anyone take ownership over anyone she claimed was already her own, even if it was Lady Irene's kid.

Tensions began to flare a little as the two glared at another, with the dragonslayer held between the two, securely fastened to the scarlet knight's side. The last time they confronted another was at Akane Resort, where she had shrunk the entire place because they were being a nuisance. There was no real telling what they were going to do, considering one of them could summon a hundred different kinds of armors and weapons, and the other could drastically alter the size and mass of anything she wishes. Either way, this wasn't going to end well for anyone if either of them had gotten 'serious'. There were already three ten-feet exceeds in the room, so anything else could make things a little more worse.

"Umm... you guys" distracting them from battling one another was the celestial mage who was a little worried they were both going to turn the place to a barren wasteland, "Can we not-"

Bothered slightly, the two of them were a little bitter that the blonde was interrupting their little 'quarrel', as such, Brandish had once more shrunken Lucy to to being two inches once more. "Blondie shouldn't interfere..." holding her by the pinch of her fingers, she held the celestial made. "What to do with you,..." the longer she spent time pondering over this, the more time she was already wasting.

"Sorano!" calling out, the Titania made a call to one of her old friends. Wondering why she was being called, a young woman with long silvery hair and a feathery attire that was more covered than the mage from Alvarez stepped in. It was Sorano, alongside her younger sister Yukino who was a little intrigued on the situation was at hand. She looked a little annoyed and tired, but was lightly willing enough to stick around why the scarlet-haired had called her over. Effectively taking 'Toy Lucy' once more from Brandish' grasp, "Here, they have a Lucy toy that's fairly life-like" kindly ignoring the fact it was the real Lucy.

Lowering her gaze in a little annoyance, "Don't want it" she bluntly told her, "Anything having to do with her is annoying... I'm only here 'cause my precious little sister wanted to be here" smiling she suddenly hugged onto her sister, who was embarrassed that her sister was doing this so suddenly.

"...Then it's a real Lucy" Erza simply told her, "Brandish simply shrunk her to toy size" bluntly telling her.

However, that cheery and indifference she gave had suddenly changed a little more sadism took over, "Oh?" with a not so pleasant grin, "Then I'll happily take this 'Toy' then" feigning innocence.

Grabbing the 'Toy' Lucy, Sorano left the area alongside her sister who was fairly concerned what her sister was going to do with her. The two of them never got along, and the last time they 'met' they were a little on bitter terms as the 'Angel' had not particularly forgotten what had happened eight years ago. Now that the 'interrupter' was gone, the two of them lightly resumed back to what they were previously at earlier; both trying to claim the pinkette as their own. However, somehow during the little bit between the two, they had noticed that the fire dragonslayer had probably made his way off, not wanting to be in between them if they both were going to fight. There was a large chance that he didn't particularly understand what the huge deal was, and because of that he had lost interest and went off to find something else to do.

Lightly annoyed, the Titania looked around before turning over to Brandish, "Brandish!" calling out to her, "We have to find Natsu and settle this!..." however, as she came to realize, the green-haired mage was flushed up against the exceeds once more.

"Don't wanna..." complaining just a little, "He'll show up..." one reason or another, she had just wanted to be with her warm pile of fluffs that she had left. That interruption with the celestial mage had made things tedious and she was already spending so much time away from the pile of exceeds. Tired, she looked like she was already going to fall asleep, thinking that perhaps being out this long had already taken its toll on her. However, as she closely realized there was something strange about how the green haired mage was resting.

Making her way over, she had noticed that she was cuddling something in her arms, and before she had only thought for a second she had someone managed to get her hands on another cat, but the reality of it was that it was Natsu she had shrunk to the size of one of the exceeds, and decided that he was going to be with her as she nestled on the cats. It was then the scarlet-haired realized that perhaps as territorial she was about the dragonslayer, she needed to accept the mage not as an 'enemy' but perhaps a good ally. To them, the biggest threat seemed to have been Lucy, and with that Erza came to a profound conclusion on what to do.

Offering, "How about this" she began to say, "We _both_ can claim Natsu as our territory" the sound of that caught the expression of the dragonslayer, "It seems the real threat overall was Lucy" somehow coming to that conclusion, "How about that?"

"Fiinnee..." finding it too much to argue, "Can we go then,..." grumbling a little as she rested against Lector, "...Can I also take these cats with me? I want them".

Thinking long and hard about it, "Sure, I don't see why that would be an issue" completely ignoring the need to ask the Twin dragonslayer's from Sabertooth their own opinion, "Lector, Frosch" looking to the two giant exceeds, "You're going to be ours now" saying with a large smile.

"Wait just a min-" the two dragonslayers began to protest until the scarlet knight had sent them a death glare instantly quelling them.

Seeing that she had somehow managed to win her two more exceeds, the mass mage felt there was probably no harm in allowing to share 'territory' of both the dragonslayer and Happy. It was certainly easier than trying to keep trying to convince the Titania otherwise. Resting up ontop of the exceed, with the dragonslayer 'plush' pressed against her and the exceed this was perhaps the perfect paradise for her, the only real issue was that they were still here. Nevertheless, Brandish had felt it was perhaps a good thing she had stayed in Earth Land, even if before it was just out of convenience. She had two warm things she could cuddle with and not have to worry about doing too much, and also Irene's kid to make sure no one would disturb her comfy new life here. There were also more opportunities and people who'd willingly tease the blonde mage alongside her. Perhaps, one day she might join their guild, though, at the moment it wasn't too much of importance to dwell on. Whatever would or could possibly happen later on was of no concern. It was far easier to just deal with it or ignore it whenever it came by. She was happy enough as it is with how things are currently.

* * *

 **A/N: And END. :O Yeah, this was a little rough (Darky has spent three days working on this) because I'm just not used to writing Brandish. xD. I got some advice and tips from a friend who goes under 'Yakon' (Psstt, they have AMAZING stories :heart: ) and this is something we brainstormed. They do wondrous drabbles on another site and perhaps this WOULD have worked better as a drabble, but this is an attempt of mine. Anywho! I hope you enjoy it, there's not much I can say. xD. (Darky that thing you were planning) Oh... well this won't necessarily be a 'one-shot' but a compilation of random things involving the three. But I can't promise it will _alwaayysss_ update this but I will place any more one-shots on here :3 There'll be some light continuity here and there but its just gonna be bunch of odd events and such. xD. Also! I do not hate Lucy! It made seem like that for some reason (You had her be a toy the entire one-shot Darky...) true! but..uh... i dunno, it's just fun teasing her. xD. Well that's it. Scarlet's Dragon's chapter will be updated when I get to it and I'll be taking a light break before resuming :heart: :heart: :heart:**


End file.
